


There is a certain taste to it

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [9]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bad attempt at Crack, Fictober 2019, I did my best, Liberal use of the word 'fuck', M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, my best probably wasn't good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 9: "There is a certain taste to it."Kaito just wants to find Hakuba so he can get the hell out of this place.





	There is a certain taste to it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“...ba-kun.”

Kaito grumbled in his sleep. He didn’t want to wake up yet.

“Kuroba-kun.”

Kaito turned away from the voice bothering him. Maybe it would just go away and leave him alone.

“Kuroba-kun!” The voice shouted right in his ear, startling him awake. 

Kaito sat up hastily and blinked as the took in where he was at.

“Kuroba-kun!” Hakuba yelled at him. Wait.

Kaito turned to look at Hakuba...? The suit wasn’t unusual, but it was definitely fancier than the blond’s usual style, what with the fancy gold embroidered waistcoat and matching vest and all. Not to mention the bunny ears. The bunny ears that seemed to be moving, possibly moving intentionally by Hakuba’s command, turning this way and that. Like he was listening out for something...

** _ What the fuck is going on???_ **

Fingers snapped in his face. Kaito batted the fingers away. Frowning up at the owner of said fingers.

“Are you listening to me?” Hakuba scolded him, what the fuck. “We have to go! We’re already so late!” Hakuba took a pocket watch out of his waistcoat pocket and open the face up to check the time. “Oh goodness! We’re so late. Oh no no no, this isn’t good, Kuroba-kun we have to hurry up! The Queen demands your presence!” Oh. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

** _ Ohhhh!_ **

Kaito looked down at himself as he got up, and yup. That’s a light blue dress alright. Exactly in the style of Disney’s Alice in the Wonderland. Huh. Guess that makes sense. He heard an impatient sigh from beside him and look up to see Hakuba turning away... Oh. Tail.

“You’re not even listening, as usual. Just follow me, okay?”

He definitely wasn’t listening. Wow, look at that tail go. That’s a really fluffy tail. Oh! It moved! Hmmm, he wanna pet the tail... that looks really soft...

And the tail is moving away from him. 

Noo! Tail! Come back!

Kaito realized that the tail was getting smaller because Hakuba was walking away without him. Because the tail was attached to Hakuba. Because it was Hakuba’s tail. Right.

He started walking, following Hakuba to wherever the heck whatever queen is. He might as well go find out. It wasn’t because he wanted to pet the tail or anything.

Nope, totally not because of the tail, not at all.

Kaito kept following Hakuba, ignoring the weird sensation of being watched as he did. If they were really being watched Hakuba would have noticed, no matter how distracted he was by the time. Since the rabbit hadn’t said anything, he was probably imagining things. Suddenly, said rabbit turned to him.

“Okay, we’re going to have to use a shortcut.” Hakuba said resolutely. Kaito just nodded because ok, that made sense. They were late after all. “But you’re going to need to stick to me ok?” The rabbit held his hand out to Kaito. So he grabbed onto the hand. Makes sense, Hakuba seemed to know the area well. Kaito should stick to him if he didn’t want to get lost.

What Hakuba failed to mention was the fact that the shortcut was short, because it was a maze of moving paths. It wasn’t a literal maze no, but it might as well be with how lost you can get when you don’t know which path to follow. Which Kaito quickly found out when it turned out that he apparently wasn’t on the same moving path as Hakuba. The moving paths literally tore them away from each other. 

Fuck. 

Well, how was he supposed to get out of this now?

He decided to keep moving. That was probably better than just sitting on the path and waiting for something to happen, right? Right. 

It didn’t make Kaito any less lost though.

He sighed. He really wished Hakuba was with him now. Especially since it was his fault that he was stuck here in the first place. That rabbit would probably know how to get him out. 

As soon as he thought that, however, Kaito saw a bit of trail completely unconnected to the damned moving paths and quickly jumped onto it. He stood there for a while to check that it wasn’t another moving path. It didn’t move. He sighed in relief. After walking so much, he wanted to find a place to rest his feet a bit. Not that Kaito had any clue of where he was. Whatever. Maybe he could find someone nearby, and then he could find his way back to Hakuba again. Maybe.

After a while of walking on the path, Kaito could hear voices? Maybe music too? He picked up his pace, maybe they can help guide him to Hakuba. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expected to find, but he probably should have expected a tea party. Well, a party means people, which might mean Hakuba. Damn it, if that rabbit didn’t go off without him Kaito wouldn’t needed to run around looking for him. 

Even though he really probably shouldn’t be surprised anymore, he can’t help but yell when he finally found the table that everyone was seated at, including Hakuba, sleeping with his head on the table, sitting beside- 

“KID!?” Kaito cried out in confusion. At the head of the table was KID. White suit, monocle, top hat. His double had the full outfit. KID smirk at him.

“Ah! Welcome, welcome! We’ve been waiting for you!” KID said cheerfully, before beckoning him to come closer. Which he did, but only so he could check on Hakuba. He was pretty awake and energetic when Kaito last saw him. Clearly something happened here. “You must be the one Saguru’s been searching all over for!” As KID said that, he placed a hand on Hakuba’s head and start to pet the rabbit. Hakuba seemed to lean into the touch. What.

“What did you do to him!?” Kaito asked KID accusingly. Something happened and clearly it was in KID’s favor considering how handsy he’s being with Hakuba. KID just kept smirking.

“Oh relax, he just had some tea. See?” KID gestured to the teacup in front of Hakuba, which was empty. Actually, weren’t all the teacups empty? Before Kaito could get distracted by that thought, KID continued. “He must have been so tired if he fell asleep so easily.” KID was still smirking. By the end of this conversation, Kaito’s going to be tired of looking at his own face. Why the hell does he look so fucking smarmy???

“Nnng... Hatter...?” 

Kaito turned to look at Hakuba, who was blinking and rubbing at his eyes as he sat back up. Hakuba wasn’t looking at him though. He was looking at KID. Who put his hands under his chin and leaned forward towards Hakuba. The smarmy bastard was still smirking.

“Yes, Rabbit?” 

Jeez, does he sound that smarmy at his heist? Kaito hoped he doesn’t sound like that. Hakuba looked like he was still waking up, wobbling slightly at his seat. Wait...

“What happened?” Hakuba asked childishly. Because he was a child. What. In the span of Kaito’s short banter with KID, Hakuba had shrunken down to the size of a 7-year-old child. What the fuck.

“You fell asleep after trying out a new brew of mine.” KID said, kindly...? After seeing the shady looking smirk for so long, Kaito had whiplash at seeing KID smile gently at Hakuba. The answer startled Hakuba into wakefulness.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” He apologized, looking genuinely regretful. What the fuck. KID just shook his head and pat at his lap. What. What the fuck? Apparently, that was a signal for Hakuba to get into his lap because that’s exactly what the rabbit did. What the child molesting fuck is happening here???

Kaito was just about to voice his objection and confusion when KID spoke again, while petting the rabbit. Who apparently was fine with it from how he contently snuggled up against KID. What the fuck?

“Well? Did you like it?”

Hakuba nodded, eyes closed, looking like he’s enjoying the petting. Kaito, on the other hand, was feeling very disturbed.

“Hmmm, I think so? There was a certain taste to it. I would have to try more before I can decide, Hatter-san.”

Kaito couldn’t hold it anymore.

“HE DRUGGED YOU!!! DUDE??? DID YOU NOT NOTICED THAT YOU FELL ASLEEP AND SHRANK AFTER YOU DRANK THE TEA???”

Kaito heaved after yelling at the two. Both of whom were staring at him like he was the weird one here. Hakuba tilted his head, before opening his mouth.

“...un”

What?

“What?” Kaito asked, confused. He couldn’t hear what Hakuba was saying. Hakuba open his mouth again.

“...kuba-kun”

“Hakuba, what are you saying?” Kaito tried to move closer so he can hear what Hakuba was saying. Only to realize that he couldn’t move. Kaito looked down, but he couldn’t see. Why can’t he see???

“Kuroba-kun!”

Kaito startled and snapped his eyes open before shutting them again at the sun’s bright rays. He scowled and grimaced at the after image of the sun in his mind.

“Finally! Kuroba-kun, we have to go now if we don’t want to be late to class, come on.” Hakuba scolded, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him lightly. But the shaking motion wasn’t what got Kaito to snap up and get up. It was Hakuba’s words.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Hakuba asked, moving his had to check his face. Trying to find reason for Kaito to be staring at him. 

No bunny ears. 

Okay, good, that was a dream. Oh thank fuck that was all a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I usually say that I plan to edit or expand the fics I posted in this series, but I don't really have any ideas for this one. So I probably (by that I mean definitely) won't be expanding or editing this fic.


End file.
